


I’ve Waited

by HeartsGuardianSol



Series: Au Yeah August 2020 [3]
Category: Transformers- All media types
Genre: AU Yeah August 2020, M/M, post time travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsGuardianSol/pseuds/HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: Skywarp sees someone he thought he’d never see again.
Relationships: Kup/Skywarp (Transformers)
Series: Au Yeah August 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863403
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	I’ve Waited

I’ve waited

A thrill ran through his field as his optics locked on a certain mech on the battlefield below, drawing an odd look from Thundercracker as he muttered, “Cover for me.” 

A loud VOP signaled his new location behind said mech who turned around just as Skywarp grabbed a hold of him and teleported again. 

They landed hard on the floor of a cave, the mech cursing and swinging blows as soon as the shock of warping wore off. Skywarp did the only thing he could think of to silence the mech. 

Kup froze as the Con smashed his lips to his, swallowing his curses as they died on his glossa. He stared at Skywarp as he pulled away, crimson optics boring into his blue ones, a smirk on the seeker’s lips. 

“I’ve wanted to do that forever.”

Kup stares at the younger mech, still the same young mech who’d accidentally warped himself too far millions of years ago. The same purple and black plating, the same smirk... the same purple emblems that had perplexed the wizened mech in his youth.

“Seven million years.” Kup whispered. “You made me wait seven million years for that kiss.”

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll kiss you much sooner next time. Like right now if you let me.”


End file.
